Cursed Sword
by PumpkinDreamer
Summary: When you wake up to find two people staring at you. The world seemed to make less sense to you. When you find out that your sword is cursed. That turned into a yellow cute creature. What is there for a girl to do to? what about returning home? I guess Karla has her work cut out for her. Better then it sounds, Oc x ?
1. Chapter 1

**PumpkinDreamer: **I hope you enjoy this story! Disclaimer: I dont own KHR! or Pokemon, I guess, I can sorta make this a crossover though it was nothing to with Pokemon just Pikachu

* * *

><p>I woke up to see two people one was a boy. The other was just an infant. The only odd thing about the infant was that he was wearing a suit. A fedora hat with some kind of chameleon on the hat.<p>

I only stared at the two people with my blue eyes. I sat trying to thing what happened to me. I remember it was just another ordinary training day with my dad. When he gave me a sword.

That's when things got a little weird. I was entrapped in this swirly vortex. The last thing I remember is seeing my father regretful face.

"W-what is it?" I heard the boy talk. I looked at his blonde hair.  
>"Some kind of creature" The infant said in a squeaky voice. I blinked hearing their conversation.<p>

'How dare they call me a creature, I'm a human being' I thought to myself. I pointed my fingers only to see that it was small and yellow. My eyes widen.  
>'okay , maybe I am a creature' I thought to myself. I walked over to a puddle feeling there eye's watching me.<p>

'OH MY GAWD!' I thought staring at the puddle. The red round cheeks with a yellow body and a tail. I even had ears.  
>'I turned into a Pikachu! And not only that I was transported to some other world' I sat down feeling a little down.<p>

I glanced over at two people. I stared at the infant.  
>'baby wearing a fedora hat, and a blonde hair boy, why does that seem familiar? And why does it feel like, I'm in some kind of anime show?' I asked myself.<p>

The blonde hair boy looked at the infant scared as it walked over to me. I blinked staring at him with bright blue eyes. I was kind of glad that my eyes didn't change color. I like my blue eyes they were always so pretty.

"Reborn, I don't think it is safe" The guy said as he walked closer. I looked at this infant known as reborn.  
>'Reborn , That's fami-OH MY GAWD!' I stared with wide eyes.<p>

'I was transported to my sister favorite world! Wait a minute, things are making even less every minute' My thoughts were interrupted by hands rubbing my head.

"Kaa" I made a cute little satisfying noise. I couldn't help myself it felt so nice being petted on the head.

"I think it's safe to say that this creature poses no threat" Reborn said rubbing my head. I was kind of glad that I could understand what they're talking about. Then again I was once human.

The blonde boy relaxed a little walking over to me. I blinked as his hands stopped petting me.  
>I felt a little down when the boy went to pet me on the head. I stayed still not minding his advances towards me.<p>

He touched my head a minute later. He relaxed after a minute. I didn't do anything to him. I just had to figure out who this guy.  
>'if that's Reborn, this guy was his student it couldn't be Tsuna cause well his hair defies gravity, so its got to be Dino, Reborn's first student before Tsuna' I thought as he picked me up. He was kicked to the ground a few moments later.<p>

"I found her, so, she is now mine, I could use her to train you" Reborn said. He then lifted something around my neck. It was kind of funny how, I had no idea. I even had anything around my neck.

"Karla" He said to me. I blinked that was indeed my name. I guess it was some kind of name tag.  
>"Welcome to my team" Reborn petted my head. I guess my life was going to start with a bad ass hitman that 's in the mafia. I never knew getting a new sword would bring me this much excitement.<p>

I was brought to some mansion. Reborn was testing my intelligence by placing things down in front of me. I stared at the blocks picking them up and putting them down in the right shapes.

Dino was watching from his bed.  
>"hm, Can you understand me?" He asked. I only nodded my head.<br>"how about speak?" He questioned.  
>"Pika!" I said as he stared at me. I only said 'hi' but to him it was different. Reborn stared at me for awhile. He took down notes.<p>

"I see, so you only speak in another language" He muttered to himself. I only stared at him.  
>'Of course Pokemon only exist in another world, I on the other hand came from another, okay this isn't making any sense to me' I thought as Reborn petted my ears. I can enjoy the feeling as he scratched my ears.<p>

"Karla" I looked at Dino.  
>"Are you really going to help, Reborn?" He asked. I stared at him.<br>"-yes!-" I said to him. I know he didn't understand me because he doesn't know the language of the Pikachu.

It was from that day. I started to help Reborn in his training of Dino. Reborn and Dino learned that, I had electric type powers from shocking the poor boy. That was his own fault for grabbing my tail. It hurt like a bitch.

I guess, I kind of got attached to Reborn. He kind of became my father figure. He did take me in where he could of just left me by myself. I could never think of him as my master. He never really thought of me as pet. It was odd like maybe somewhere inside of him. He knew that I wasn't really a creature.

I could kind of understand since he is under a curse. I just know that he feels that ways because he's always treated me as normal human being. I appreciated that, my relationship with Dino. I don't know it was kind of weird.

I like him but I don't like him. He pulls my tail. He drops things on me. One time he fell on me. I shocked him so good he was paralyzed. Reborn only looked at me in amusement. I still liked Dino even though he was human. I believed there was some kind of bond between us.

I was sitting on the sidelines watching as Dino trained. It was like any other day. The place Reborn choose to train him at felt familiar. I sniffed the air realizing just why it was so familiar to me. It was because this was where they had first found me.

I walked around the area and a bit further to my surprise. That's where my sword was laying. I never felt so happy picking up the Katana. I started to cheer as Reborn had approached me. He looked at the sheath Katana before looking at me.

"Is that yours?" He asked. I nodded my head.  
>"Do you know how to use it?" He asked. I looked at my Katana.<p>

'I did know how to use it as a human but now that, I am in this form' I thought to myself. I shook my head. Reborn looked in thought as he stared at me.  
>"Can you teach yourself how to use it?" Reborn asked. I nodded my head.<br>"Good" He turned away from me. I felt like he had some kind of pride in me. That made me happy and made me feel even more determined.

Reborn resumed his tortures for Dino. I mean his training but to me it looked like torture. In the end, I knew how things would turn out. Dino was indeed going to be a fine boss.

I didn't pay attention anymore, as I had un sheathed my blade. The blade was so sharp. I felt so much power coming from this blade. It was really a mystery to me. I was pretty sure that the reason why I am like this was because of this exact blade. I wondered if anybody knew of this sword. There was a story behind it, I didn't know what kind of story it told.

Things just keep getting complicating doesn't it? I guess it can't be that bad. I always liked a new adventure. I stopped thinking about the story behind the blade before. I started to train as much as I could with it. I wanted to be useful. I wanted to help protect Reborn and those dear to him.

He was my father. I know that in his own way he cherished me. My real father in my world. I just know he misses me. At least , I hope he does but something told me. That he already knew about everything. That kind of bothered me.  
>I got distracted dropping my sword. I nearly cut myself. I stared at the sword for a long time before picking it up again. I first tried swinging it with my little hands. That was kind of hard. It just ends up flying into a tree or I ended up dropping the darn thing.<p>

'Hmm' I thought to myself. I crawled around it sniffing the sword. I know there was a way to use it.  
>'Ah ha!' I bit the handle and picked it up with my mouth.<p>

'success!' I thought to myself.  
>"Reborn what is she doing?" Dino asked.<br>"Training herself" Reborn answered.  
>"Isn't that dangerous?" Dino asked.<br>"yes, but the blade clearly belongs to her, I don't have a right to claim it and besides, I get the feeling that she was given that sword for a reason, to take it away would be like taken something valuable" Reborn explained. Dino looked at me.

'Ha! I have supersonic hearing! I can so tell what you guys are talking about' I thought to myself. I thought about walking around with the blade in my mouth. Then I swung it making myself a little dizzy.

'That won't do, if I want to get stronger, I have to do figure out to fight with this' I looked at the blade then looked at the sheathed. I hit the sheathed into the air. Then I grabbed the sword trying to hold it steady. The sheathed hit the mark.

'I did it!' I smiled to myself.  
>"Shouldn't she have a teacher?" Dino asked.<br>"I believe she is capable of training herself" Reborn said as I walked over to them.

"-Dad! Do something about this, I can't carry it around like this forever-" I said to him. I pouted as Reborn stared at me.

Dino just looked confused as Reborn took the blade from me. I think he understood what, I said or at least what I was trying to telling him. He patted my head affectionately. I sparkled at him.

"Lets rest, Karla and I need food" He said walking away. Dino blinked watching him leave. I jumped on his shoulder.  
>"-let's go!-" I smiled as Dino sighed. He ran off a second later. I don't think he understood what, I had said. I do think he knows that I wanted something to eat.<p>

We got back at the mansion. I wondered how many days has it been since I've been in this world. There was still so many questions for me. I understood nothing. I don't know why, I'm in this form. I don't why. I'm in this world far away from my home.

I don't even know the reason for my real father giving me such a sword. I believed it was cursed. Why was it cursed. How did it come to be so many question's so little answers. I sighed eating the food in front of me. Dino looked at me worried.

"is she okay?" Dino asked.  
>"She probably has a lot to deal with" Reborn looked at me with concern in his eyes. I glanced at him.<p>

'it so frustrating! Arrgh! You know what, I'm going to do become stronger! I don't care if I'm in the form of a creature! I will show the world what this little girl can do!' I thought to myself. I thought long and hard the next day on how to train my body. On how to train myself to be better more powerful. There was going to be strong opponents in the future. Things will become even more difficult for me to survive. I had to adapt to this little body. I had to do something so, that I wouldn't get myself kill. I refuse to die as this creature.

I was going to find away to change myself back into a human girl. I knew, Reborn was watching me throughout the day. His eyes never left me as I thought long hard on what to do. He was probably patiently waiting for me to come up with my own answer.

I did not reach to the conclusion till midnight. I wrote a letter to him.

'I have left you to train myself to become stronger, at my current strength, I fear that I won't be useful and I won't be able to survive, so I am going on a long journey but don't worry, I will return to you, I promise , P.S: I always thought of you as father, so don't worry , Daddy! I will be okay, Love Karla' I put the paper in the envelope. I seal it up putting it beside Reborn.

Then I quickly and quietly left the mansion. My sword was now attached to my back. Reborn had made it so, that I could carry it with my own back. It was kind of heavy it made it hard for me to run. That was a good thing. I decided that for my first training. I would run with my sword.

I stopped running once. I knew I was far away from the mansion. I was completely alone in the forest. I curled up and fell asleep late in the forest.

I woke up to the warm feeling of the sun. I looked around the place to smell the fresh air. It felt so nice being in the wilderness. My stomach growled in hunger. I sniffed the air for any signs of food, to my surprised.

I could smell apples. I sparkled running to the were the apples were. I jumped up on to the tree with great difficulty. I picked the apple. I ate the apple it was so good.

Then I jumped down. I ran as fast as I could through the forest. I did stop even though, I was sure at my limits running with my sword. That's how first day of training had been like running to increase my stamina.

I mediated for my mental training the other day. I did that for four days straight. I realized that after my meditation. My sense's were heightened. I felt more aware of things. I was more calm and knowing what exactly. I had to do for myself.

It was a nice experience for myself. I was even more focused. I used my electric powers eventually. I had constantly attacked a bolder with my head. I was kind of thinking of that attack on Pokémon. The tackle attack and quick attack. It was painful and bloody.

I didn't think Pokémon bleed. I guess that was my mistake. I should of known everyone bleeds. I didn't stop attacking the boulder. I mean sure it was hard. It hurt like hell but that doesn't mean. I wasn't going to give up. I need to train myself. I did train myself no matter how painful it was for me.

I finally destroyed that stupid boulder ten days later. I was so exhausted. I was on the ground trying to move my body. It was so weak. I felt so dizzy.

That didn't stop me from trying to stand up. My whole body hurt. I kept trying to get up from the ground. When I finally got up, I saw my own blood on the ground. I crawled up the tree to eat an apple. I let myself rest on the tree branch.

The sword on my back felt kind of light. I was kind of happy about that sine it meant to me. That I was getting strong little by little. I rested my body for a few days. That was one of the most important part of training. It wasn't that good to work over limits. I tend to do that a lot so in return or my harsh training for myself. I would treat my body on the days. I rested.

I had plenty of water to since, I was lucky enough to find a lake. I bathed in the lake. I drank from the lake. It was all a vital part of survival. When I got bored.

I made an obstacle course in the forest. I need to keep on my toes. I will start training with my sword when I felt ready. It took about five days to create my awesome obstacle course. Then took another seven days to complete the whole entire thing.

'I think Reborn might have affected me this way, because I would of never been able to thought this up in the past' I thought to myself. I stared up at the sky laying on my back. I was so use to my sword being on my back. It didn't bother me anymore. I wondered just how Reborn and Dino were.

I only trained myself for who knows how long. That still didn't feel as though, it was enough for me. I need to actually battle someone. I need battle experience.  
>'but being prepared for a battle isn't that bad of an idea' I thought watching as the clouds went by slowly. I miss Reborn and Dino's clumsy way of doing things.<p>

'He doesn't like the mafia but in the end, he grows up to be a fine boss' I smiled at that thought. I knew I was still weak. I never knew being a Pikachu could be so fun.  
>I stayed lying on the ground. I watched as the clouds went by slowly. I must of stayed there for hours watching as the clouds drift. My mind was clear. My instincts were even sharper after clearing the obstacle course.<p>

I realized a day later. That all my senses hadn't change from when, I was human. It had only gotten stronger. I heard more things with my ears. I could smell things better. The only things my senses have been doing are getting stronger. I looked at the boulder after eating apples.

I stared at the boulder for a long time. I thought of a new way of smashing a boulder. That had to wait. I need to become stronger when it some to strength. I left the apple tree to find a mountain.

'What better way to do strength training then climbing a mountain' I thought to myself. I probably ran for like a day straight before coming face to face with the biggest mountain ever. When I looked at the huge ass mountain.

'This is going to take days for me to finish, oh well no pain no gain' I thought to myself. It was extremely rocky and looked really hard. I began to climb despite the challenge. The word 'impossible' was forbidden in my vocabulary.

I tell you climbing a big ass mountain was really hard. I would fall every time I slipped. It was painful in this body. I kept trying to climb through night and day. I didn't have rope. I didn't want one because that would be cheating. I would fall before hitting the halfway mark. I was stubborn girl. I kept at it with no food or water for days.

'I don't think I can do it' I thought to myself after falling and failing over a hundred times. I really did not think. I could do this it was too hard. I couldn't grumble about it there was something. I had to do, I had to survive. I made a promise to reborn. I made a promise to myself. I rested my body for a little while before trying again. The rocks were hard to grasp.

The slips up were painful. It was so hard for me to even reach the half way point. I was actually amazed that, I had reached the halfway point. I didn't stop only went further up only to fall and slide down painfully to the half way mark.

I had grabbed a ledge before sliding any further down. I wasn't going to let this stupid mountain beat me. I was going to show the world what I can do even as a Pikachu. The strain on my little muscles was a lot and painful. When did I care crawling up a rocky mountain wasn't meant to be easy.

The more painful it was for me. The more I moved. I was at my limits again. I was going to conquer this mountain or die trying. It was really cold at night. It was like way below zero with the wind. With my small body it could blow me away. I still went on.

The pain was becoming too much. I had to finish this task. I haven't had any food or water in days now, I can't even remember how many days it was since. I left that tree or how long it has been since leaving reborn behind. Dino was also training against his will but otherwise still getting stronger.

I never felt so happy or accomplished in my life reaching the peak of the mountain. I actually cried tears of joy. I don't care if anybody saw me. I just cared that for such a small yellow creature. I did conquer something so amazing.

I rested on top of the mountain. I was satisfied with my accomplishment. I probably had a lot of bruises on my body. I had lot of cuts seeing the small cuts and blood. I was so happy to have crawled up this mountain. I did by myself with no one to help. I was the best Pikachu in the entire world. Okay, I was the only Pikachu in this entire world but still. I did something impossible.

It was time to rest my body. That's what I did was rest and let me tell you it hurt like bitch. My entire body was sore. I couldn't move couldn't do anything. The only thing I had going for me was the water to keep me hydrated. I was thankful for that and felt lucky drinking bits of water every now and then.

I think it took about weak before I could move my body again. I was like paralyzed for so long that it felt so good moving again. I ran around to test how my body was feeling. I was pretty satisfied. I did light running in circles. Then walked around the tops of the mountain. I appreciated the view. It was the best thing in the entire world. I would stare for hours.

I started to train on top of the mountain. I was surprised that I could last this long without food. I attacked several boulders on this mountain with my head. Then I started to use my electric powers and my tail. That was tiring well pretty much anything gets tiring when your training.

'I thought of the idea of electro ball from seeing that one movie in Pokémon when Ashe's Pikachu used electro ball' I thought it was a pretty cool attack. I decided I would try something like that because it was cool. I taught myself many cool things on the mountain.

When I looked down the mountain. It was pretty long way down. It was kind of scary, I had to get down from here one way or another. I needed to feed myself. I have been without food for days.

'One wrong move and it will be a painful experience' I thought to myself. I took a deep breath. I then ran and jumped. I ran all the way down the mountain. I was going normal speed. My speed started to increase. It increased and just kept on increasing. That's when my whole body was engulfed with my electricity. I was off the mountain really fast.

I was even at the tree with the apples. I was astonished pushed that thought away eating apples. I started to eat every apple there was on the tree. I didn't stop eating. I was so hungry. This was like the best thing, I had for days. I ate and ate till I couldn't eat no more.

I was again satisfied lying against the tree. I slept after filling my stomach.  
>I don't know how long, I have been sleeping but judging from the look of the sky it was probably a really long time. I probably slept for a week straight.<p>

I went to the lake after eating apples on the tree. I even planted a bunch of seeds. I washed myself in the lake. I drank the water. I finally felt ready to train with my sword.

That also took days for me to learn. It was both frustrating and hard. Then again nothing was suppose to be that easy. I started to get the hang of it with handling it with my mouth. I was carful not drop it anymore. I swung it a lot with my teeth.

I would eat, sleep and train for days. I have being doing that for days. I finally started cutting down trees with the katana. I even practiced out to unsheathe and sheathed it and let me tell you it took a lot of time and patience.

The trees around me suffered a great deal in my training of the sword and body. I felt bad but it was something that needed to be done for my sake.

I really don't know how long, I've been training by myself it could have been days , Months or even years. I just did what I had for my sake. I stopped everything one day. The cloud didn't have speck of blue. The sun was nowhere to be seen.

The feeling in my gut and in my heart told me something was wrong. That something really bad was going to happen. That someone important me was going to get killed.

'Dino? Reborn?' I thought to myself. Those images of when, I was with them came to my mind. Reborn who is like a father to me. He treated me well like his own daughter even.

'It is time, I left you dear forest and mountains, thank you for everything, you do for me' I smiled one last time before I trailed the scent of Dino's and Reborn. I always had their scent on me. I made sure not to lose it, heck there were even some occasions where they had almost found me. I made sure they couldn't.

I had to be on my own. I had to train for myself. I couldn't afford any distractions. That now they needed me. I used my little legs to run and track the scent. I fallowed it all the way to the city. I sniffed the air.  
>'smells like, Dino has gotten older, more masculine, his scents kind of nice' I thought walking through the streets. I started running feeling worried for my father. I was even more worried for Dino.<p>

I stopped when the scent was close enough. I used my ears to listen in the conversation.  
>"You just think you can do whatever you want" The guy had said from within in the room. I looked at the window of the abandon building before me.<p>

I quietly jumped on boxes entering from the window.  
>"Well guess what, the Cavallone and Vongola have gotten in the way for the last time" The guy with black hair and brown eyes said.<p>

I was ducked down on top of a railing. I could see that Dino was indeed older. He has changed so much. Reborn was the same as always but that didn't matter. I quietly moved above them making sure that my sword wouldn't be a hindrance in my stealth.

The guy pointed his weapon at Dino.  
>"I will see you in hell, boss of the Cavallone family" He said about to pull the trigger. That's when I jumped and attacked him with my tail. I shocked him good.<p>

"Aggh! What the hell!?" He looked at me. I glared at him as electricity came from my cheeks.  
>'I won't let you hurt Dino or my father!' I thought baring my teeth at them. The men in the room looked so frightened at me.<p>

I didn't care they were hurting my most precious people.  
>"Whatever that thing is kill it!" The guy I attacked shouted.<p>

'Why, I ever never felt so insulted in my life!' I thought as his men shot me. It was too bad I was quick on my feet. I tackled the guy who dare pointed there weapon at my father. He went flying into the wall, I then jumped another guy knocking him over with my head. I used electro ball another.

I had to run and dodged every bullet they shot at me. I shocked them all with my electricity. They where all on the ground fried to a crisp when I was done with them.

I then turned to the leader who was looking at me in fright. A spark of electricity to where the exits was stopped him from running away. I glared as he backed away in fright.

"w-what are you!?" He shouted. I took a step closer. He backed into the wall, I jumped on him as he stiffened. I grinned going into his pocket. I pulled out the key.

He took out his gun when my back was turned. It was a bad move since, in the beginning, I knew he was going to do something like that. I jumped and smacked the gun out of his hand with my tail. I pushed him down glaring and daring him to try anything. The poor guy passed out in fright.

I blinked at him poking his cheek. I shrugged gathering ropes. I began tie the poor guys up, I didn't kill them since it wasn't my nature. I did knock them all out. When they were all tied up I casually walked over to Dino and Reborn. I waved smiling at them like nothing happened.  
>Dino was indeed shocked to see me. I released them of their chains and cages.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PumpkinDreamer: <strong>did you enjoy it? I hope so! till next time~


	2. Chapter 2

**PumpkinDreamer: **okay, I'm not going to lie, I've been working on this story all day, just casue I have to much free time, oh yeah when I "- nya-"do things like that its obvious that the character is talking pikachu's language just wanted to clear that up, xD

* * *

><p>Reborn and Dino stared at me. I looked at them back. Reborn smiled at me petting my head.<p>

"Welcome back, Karla" He said petting my head.  
>"Karla!? It really is you, but she looks different" Dino said picking me up from the ground. I stared at him. He had such pretty eyes.<p>

"Baka-Dino, Karla has been training ever since she left us, it seems you have been through many hardships" Reborn said now on Dino's shoulder. He petted my head.  
>"Of course you have earned the right for me to call you my daughter" He said to me with a hint of pride.<p>

I never felt so happy in my life. I pounced on Reborn licking his cheek. Dino looked so confused.  
>"But she isn't human" Dino said not understanding what Reborn meant.<p>

"Baka-Dino, She is human, she's under a curse and believe me, she understands everything we say and beside's she has earned her keep, I feel proud of her for coming back strong like she promise" Reborn said impressed.

"Really?" Dino looked at me. I looked at him. I nodded my head. He looked even more shock.  
>"Still for her to take down this many people, its seems you still have a ways to go Dino" Reborn said. Dino looked at all the bodies. He looked at me in shock after seeing all the knocked people.<p>

'I wonder just how many years has it been since, I've been gone' I asked to myself.

I was brought back to the mansion. It was strange seeing it all new and in a new location. Reborn had sat down at the table. I was drinking soup that was presented to me. I didn't realize. That I had become a lot stronger then I thought I did, from accidently braking the bowl of soup from just putting it down gently.

"-oops-" I stared at the broken bowl. Dino looked at me in shock.  
>"Karla just how strong have you gotten? What did you do while, you were away how did you train?" He asked.<p>

"-I can't answer that because you can't understand me-" I said to him.  
>"-wait why am I even explaining myself? When you can't even understand me..ugh.." I shook my head. Dino just rubbed the back of his head.<br>"I guess, I should of known, I wouldn't be able to understand you" He laughed a little while, I stared at him.

'I get the feeling that in some weird way that you do understand me, it is hard to explain' I thought to myself. Dino lifted me up from the table. He kissed my forehead.  
>"Thank you for saving my life" He said to me.<p>

My cheeks felt like they were going red from his little kiss on the forehead. That's when Reborn kicked him in the head. He broke the table with Dino's face.

I landed safely on the ground, having to have jumped out of his arms.  
>" I don't approve, my daughter is to cute and pure for someone who is still worthless" Reborn said picking me up from the ground. I looked confused as he took me away from Dino.<p>

'ha ha, I never new Reborn could be so protective of me' I thought to myself as he carried me away into his room. The next day he received word from the Vongola Nono himself. That he had to train a new student. He told Dino that he was departing. He told me that I was allowed to stay with Dino for as long as I wanted. He mentioned that I should go to meet his new student at some point.

It was kind of funny how he threatened Dino. He couldn't really do anything to me anyway since, I wasn't human. When he departed I felt kind of sad.

A day or so later. I discovered Enzio. Dino pet turtle made from Leon. I played with Enzio for awhile before spending time with Dino. He was now a boss of the family. I was proud of him. I helped him sort out papers cause he was a klutz.

There was a couple of times. Where I had to stop him from falling. I loved the moments. When he would scratch behind my ears.  
>'I need to meet Reborn's student, Tsuna' I thought to myself. It was one of those feelings. That I just had to meet him. There was something about Tsuna. That I needed in order to understand my curse. I didn't know what it was but there was something. I had to for myself again.<p>

I spent a week with Dino. I left him to fallow's Reborn scent to Japan. I had to admit being able to track his scent was something. I was grateful for having. Dino well he somehow knew that, I was leaving him so he said his fair well before he went to sleep. I just knew he understood me in some kind of sense.

I didn't go by plane. I traveled by foot. I could tell that Reborn knew was coming. It was like a sixth scent. My bond with Reborn had gotten stronger since, I've come back from training. He just knew,how I was feeling. He knew everything without me being able to talk properly.

'Reborn is awesome, that's probably how he knows these things' I thought to myself. I of course swam my way in the ocean. Why? Because it provided me with strength training.

It took me about two weeks to Japan. I was at least happy, I got more experience. In my travels. I even helped people who got attacked by thugs or thieves. I had another thought cross my mind. The name tag. I had arrived with that I completely forgot about till now. Where did it go? I wonder if Reborn has it he probably took it from me once he learned my name.

With that conclusion. I looked at the sign that said.  
>'Welcome to Namimori' I felt happy running towards the destination of where my step father had been.<br>'I decided to call him step dad since I already have a real father' I thought running towards the destination.

It was like lightening speed. What caught me off guard was scent that was so familiar to me. It was kind of weird for me. I never smelt this kind of scent before but it was still familiar. Those questions of mine increased and again with no answers.

I ran tracking the scent. I jumped on to the tree, there I saw. That gravity defying hair. The innocent orange brown eyes. I don't know why but the sight of him was enough to make me feel something. I did not understand this feeling. I began to watch him closely. Reborn had glanced at me but said nothing. He was sitting on top of his hair.

I fallowed quietly waiting for the right time to show myself. The middle school boy was probably just running to school. I think he had friends but they just weren't around him right now, when dogs came jumping out the yard.

He frightened by their growl. They all slowly walked towards him. He was going to flee but some how he got surrounded.

'poor guy, guess, I should help since my Daddy here wants me to' I thought as one of them jumped at him. He screamed closing his eyes when I jumped and head butted the dog. The dog went flying to the ground. I stood in front of him and my father.

The dogs all looked at me as I showed them electric powers sparking from my cheek. They all ran frightened by me.  
>'I didn't think, I was that scary' I thought to myself.<p>

"you finally made it Karla" Reborn said. The boy looked confused.  
>'Daddy!' I thought to myself running to him. I hugged him as he landed on the ground.<p>

"Reborn who is this?" He asked. I looked at him.  
>'he's not going to freak out? That I'm some unknown creature?' I thought feeling impressed. He wasn't as wimpy as I thought he was which impresses me.<p>

"My daughter, Karla, I adopted her, Karla this is Tsunayoshi Sawada my new student, he's also known as Dame-Tsuna" Reborn introduced us.  
>"-Hi Tsuna!-" I chirped happily forgetting he wouldn't understand me.<p>

"Uhm, Hi" Tsuna said shyly returning my greeting. I smiled before staring at him blankly.  
>"-you can understand me?-" I asked.<br>"eh? I thought, you were talking like a normal person" Tsuna said clearly confused. I stared at him in shock.  
>"-oh my gawd! There is someone in this world! Who I can communicate with! I've never felt so happy in all my years of being here!- " I cheer running around in circles in happiness. Tsuna just stared at me.<p>

"I see, no body has ever understood what she says , its mystery on how you can but at the same time it could be good for her" Reborn said.  
>"Really?" Tsuna blinked.<br>"since you impressed me today, I won't put you through any more training, instead look after Karla for the day, I don't even care if you miss school" Reborn said walking away from Tsuna.

I stopped running watching my dad as he walked away. I wanted to ask but decided against it. I looked to Tsuna who had his mouth slightly slacked Jaw.

"-you know, I kind of new you before you were introduced-" I said to him.  
>"Eh!?" He looked shocked at me.<br>"H-how?" He asked.  
>"-well, I came from a different world were you were fiction, and I came like this cursed as a Pikachu who was also suppose to be fiction-" I explained like it was the most normal thing in the entire world.<br>"and I'm suppose to take this in so easily?" He questioned.  
>"-well I am yellow and a creature that's never been seen before so yeah-" I told him.<p>

Tsuna went into thought for a moment when he looked at me.  
>"That's true" He said. I stayed standing there when he came to me picking me up from the ground.<br>I don't know why it felt so familiar. The touch felt tender and was like, I've experienced this kind of things before. That was impossible. This was the first time, I've met Tsuna. I was so sure of that.

He had that look of surprised for a minute. He held me in his arms. He was really warm and the scent was nice. I don't really understand something.  
>"Eto, Karla-chan why do you have a sword?" Tsuna questioned.<br>"-it was given to me by the first father, the one that created me in the first place, funny thing is once he gave me this sword, I kind of turned into this and was transported here-" I explained. Tsuna nodded his head in understanding.

"and I'm only one who can talk to you?" Tsuna questioned.  
>"-so far that would be the case-" I replied. Tsuna was quiet when he went to his house. There was no one around. He put down on the bed.<p>

He stared at me.  
>"I get the feeling we've seen each other before, but it's impossible because this is the first time, I've ever seen you" He told me.<br>"-well that makes two of us, cause I've had that same feeling-" I explained to him. Tsuna looked shocked at me.

"your kind of cute" He muttered under his breath.  
>"-eh!?, w-well thank you-" I said stuttering a little. Tsuna rubbed my head.<p>

When he sighed.  
>"You know, I like a girl name Kyoko Sasagawa but, I don't know how to get her to notice me" He sounded so dejected.<br>"-don't worry Tsuna, just be yourself, besides she will like you eventually-" I smiled at him.  
>"did you know that about me?" Tsuna asked.<br>"-Truthfully from my world, I only heard of the series from my sister, I never actually watched or read what happens, I only know bits and parts and no I didn't know that part about you till no-" I explained.

Tsuna nodded his head. He kept scratching my ear. I loved the attention he was given to me. He had picked me up going deep into thought sitting on his bed. He was staring into space while he held me into his lap. He petted me with his soft delicate hands. That one day would have his hands full of the mafia. The responsibility to protect those he cares for like Dino.  
>"-Have you met Dino?-" I asked. Tsuna blinked looking down at me.<br>"Eh? Dino-san, I have he thinks of me like a little brother" Tsuna told me.  
>"-ha ha, just like Dino, I know of him because he found me along with Reborn-" I explained to him.<br>"I see" Tsuna lifted me my small form up. He stared at me.

"-you sure like to stare at me a lot, why?-" I asked as his face flushed red. That made me a little curious of why his face was so read.  
>"-you look so adorable right now-" I smiled at him.<br>"b-be quiet" Tsuna tried to looked angry looking to the side. I knew he wasn't angry with me. I licked his cheek. He looked at me petting my head.

"I wonder what you look like human" was the last thing. I heard falling asleep in his arms.

I woke up to Tsuna on the ground. My dad was shaking his head.  
>"wrong again Dame-Tsuna" Reborn said before hitting again.<br>"what was that for!?" He yelled at Reborn.  
>"for dropping Karla" Reborn replied. I rubbed the back of my head. My back kind of felt naked. I realized that my sword was set on the side of the bed.<p>

"Karla-chan! I'm so sorry!" Tsuna looked at me apologetically.  
>I yawned a little stretching.<br>"-its okay, Tsuna-" I said to him.  
>"you slept for an entire day, are you okay?" Reborn asked.<br>"-Mmm, That's only cause I was just so comfy and happy from Tsuna giving me so much affection, I also on my way, I was training and need to rest my body but I'm okay now, thanks for the love and affection Tsuna-" I smiled. Tsuna face heated up mumbling something. Reborn made him tell him what, I said.

It was funny cause he left the part about where, I thanked him for being so affectionate towards me. I watched my father torture continue. It amusing to watch how he teaches his students how to become a great student. It reminded me of the days where he was teaching Dino to be boss of his family.

I saw the similarities between them. Tsuna like Dino never wanted to become the boss of something so dangerous. That had to do with illegal things. Dino turned out to be such a fine boss in the end. I kind of miss him. I can tell he was back in Italy since his scent is so far away from me.

"I want you to meet my friends" I looked over at Tsuna. I was kind of dazed lost in my own world. When he looked at me. I lost track of my thoughts. I stared back at him as his attention was fully on me.  
>I couldn't speak for a minute. I was wondering just what about Tsuna had me so captivated. I wondered if I really did know Tsuna from someplace else.<p>

'maybe from a past life?' I questioned myself.  
>"-sure, I won't mind-" I finally spoke. Tsuna picked me up from the ground.<br>"I will gather everyone" My dad said as he Tsuna brought me down. There his mother was cooking dinner but she stopped looking at me.

"how cute! Is this a new friend of yours?" Nana asked. I knew her name cause my sister told me about her back in my world.  
>"Her name is Karla" Tsuna answered holding me in his arms. Nana petted me on the head.<br>"just call me mama" Nana smiled. I nodded my head as she skipped to doing dinner.

Tsuna ran out of the house after putting his shoes on. He took me to park. Where I met his friends. Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi. They were nice people . I was glad Tsuna found such nice friends like them. There was something weird about the two like, I've seen them before too. There scent was familiar as well, This whole thing just gets frustrating by the minute. I have even more questions with no answer.

I had sleepless night that day. I was even more restless by morning. Tsuna looked really worried about me.  
>"-I didn't get any sleep last night-" I told him.<br>"I'm sorry, do you want to talk about it?" Tsuna asked.  
>"-its frustrating, how you and your friends seem to familiar yet, I'm sure this is the first time, I've met you-" I explained.<br>"I can only tell you that you've probably met him in a past life, I looked at the Vongola records, there was nothing about you however a huge chunk of the first generations records that is missing" My dad explained to me. I stared at him.

"I thought you can't understand her?" Tsuna asked.  
>"I may not be able to understand what she says like you Dame-Tsuna but she is my daughter, I can tell what is troubling her without her having to tell me" Reborn explained.<p>

"-That's what makes Reborn so great!-" I smiled at him. Tsuna just smiled . I finally walked to my sword. I haven't had it on me for a few days now. The weird part about it was my sheathed had the Vongola crest engraved on my sheath. I can't believe I didn't notice this till now.

The things that my father just told me sunk in. The first generation was there something in the past. That had something to do with me. In the past there was something to with me and the Vongola. I didn't know of it was my ancestor or me.

'The world, I was born in, was that world I belonged to in the first place?' I questioned myself. I felt Tsuna's touch on my head. I saw the concern deep in his orbs. That held so much meaning to them. The kind of meaning that, I've never understood.

"-Tsuna do you love me?-" I asked trying to understand what his eyes told. Tsuna's entire body froze. His entire face burned red.

"I-I don't know w-what y-you mean" He stuttered and blushed. I watched him as he grew nervous. I didn't understand.  
>"I l-l-like s-s-someone e-e-else" He stuttered some more. He didn't really sound convincing to me.<p>

"-well if you say so, Tsuna-" I said not giving him a second thought. I did feel kind of warm where my heart was beating. I didn't understand love anyway, That was something that never crossed my mind even when, I was human.

I was confused though after that day. Tsuna was acting kind of different from me since then. I don't think it was different. I just noticed some different things when it came to me and him. He rarely put me down. Only when he was doing work something to do with my dad training. He never really let anyone touch me. I think that was kind of possessive of him. I don't mind really. He gave me load of affection. We even talked a lot. He never really spoke to me unless we were alone because it was clear to us that he was the only who can understand what I was saying.

I met this guy one day. Hibari Kyouya it was one of those rare days. Where Tsuna didn't hog me like one of his precious possessions or something. I was walking down the hall way of his school. That's when I met Hibari. He was chasing some trouble maker. That tripped over me. I got pissed of shocking the poor guy. That's when Hibari had taken me to his office. I learned his name there. That he had a second in command. His name was Kusakabe Tetsuya. They were both really nice guys. I had no idea why they took me in that day though. It was funny how worried Tsuna had been for me that day.

Then the day after that, I met Ryohei Sasagawa for some strange reason. He really liked me he even admitted several times. Tsuna got even more possessive over me around him. I had finally met Kyoko Sasagawa that day. She was a really nice girl. I could see why Tsuna would like her so much. The strange thing about it was that. Tsuna didn't even like her touching me.

I was beginning to wonder about Tsuna when it come to me. Gokudera grew extremely protective of me next to Yamamoto. I think it was because the way Tsuna treated me so special. My dad was strangely okay with the way Tsuna was with me. I would sleep with him every day he would spoon feed me. I think Tsuna was spoiling me a lot.

"-I'm beginning to think you like me a lot more then you put on-" I said to him as froze in changing into his shirt.  
>"what do you mean?" Tsuna asked.<br>"-well, I can't help but notice certain things like how much you spoil me and treat me so well, you don't even like your crush touching me-" I said to him.  
>"-the only person you ever let touch me is My own adoptive father-" I said to him.<br>"u-uh, um…" Tsuna looked as if he couldn't face me right now.

"w-well your really important to me" He muttered really quietly. I heard him though and it made me feel all happy inside. It was at time like this, that I cursed. I was not human like he was. I wondered what he would do if I was human. Would he hold me the same way he does everyday. Would he give me that kind of affection he does all the time.

'would you always treat me as your princess? That no one is allowed to touch but you?' I wondered to myself.  
>'Is this what love is?' I had to question myself. I felt Tsuna's lips on my head. My heart stirred and beated more rapidly than it use to as he picked me up and ran to school. It was moments like these that I wished I was human.<p>

I was in Tsuna's class curled up his lap taking a nap. When I woke up to the sound of the bell ringing.  
>"Karla-chan, I'm sorry, I did not mean to wake you" Tsuna said to me.<br>"-That's okay-" I said going on his desk. I remembered there were a few I forgotten to mention. Haru Miura was a girl who fell in love with Tsuna. He saved her and she fell for him just like that, Then there was Lambo. He has a one sided rivalry with my dad. I-pin was always nice to me even Fuuta. Tsuna didn't seem to mind the children or his mom touching me. Bianchi who fell in love with me once she founded out that her love. My dad adopted me as his daughter.

She's been trying to be a mother to me since then. Tsuna wouldn't let me near her or her cooking.  
>'A lot has happened since coming here' I thought to myself. I kind of wondered how Dino was doing since most of the time he was Italy. He's been to France before and to Spain. He's even been to England.<p>

I know since, I can track his scent anywhere. I can actually track everyone's scent everywhere. Kyoko's best friend Hana Kurokawa. I tracked from the girls washroom.

"Karla are you ever you ever going to be human?" Tsuna asked.  
>"-I don't know Tsuna, if I was human, would you treat me differently?-" I asked.<br>"I love you.." Tsuna muttered those three words.

I felt incredible warm inside.  
>"It wouldn't matter, if you were human or not, I w-would still feel the same" Tsuna face was flushed. I couldn't help but stare at him.<p>

'just how much have you fallen for me? How attached have we become? Do I feel the same about you?' There it was again, questions with still not answers.  
>"I just want to keep you close to me" He kissed my forehead again. I felt so loved so care for.<p>

'even in my cursed form, you still manage to make me drown in you' I thought to myself. I did try to put up a fight. I think I am still being in this form. I was a human being would, I say that I love you to.

"-your suppose to like Kyoko not me-" I muttered to myself. Tsuna looked as if he was about to say something.  
>"Jyuudaime! Little princess! Let's go eat" Gokudera said all happy.<p>

'Little princess? Oh yeah forgot he gave me that nickname' I thought to myself.  
>"Ah ha ha~I brought your favorite sushi" Yamamoto smiled. I sparkled at Yamamoto jumping to him. Tsuna sighed watching Yamamoto as I cuddled up to him. He didn't do anything since he was use to me doing this to Yamamoto.<p>

The lunch was so good.  
>"Caiossu" My dad came sitting down beside me. I was in Yamamoto's lap eating sushi. Tsuna was pouting all cutely at me because I wasn't sitting in his lap eating. Gokudera was glaring at Yamamoto.<p>

I was having fun teasing Tsuna in my own way eating in Yamamoto's lap. Yamamoto was doing the same making it seem like were like a couple. I got distracted by a peculiar scent. It was like it was a familiar one like all the others.

'Ara? That scent' I thought to myself. I sniffed the air.  
>"-I'm going to go away for a bit Tsuna, don't wait for me and try not to worry-" I said to him. Tsuna looked at me. I moved before he reacted.<p>

"Don't worry, Dame-Tsuna you might not know it but Karla is a lot stronger then she acts, also this is the perfect opportunity to train you without you being distracted her" Reborn smirked. Tsuna sighed.

I was already at the bottom floor of the school. I fallowed the scent through the streets. When I was kidnapped by these people. I didn't really have time to react as, I was well knocked out unconscious.

I woke up in some abandoned building. There these people wearing a green uniform.  
>"I have the hostage" A guy said wearing a white hat. I stared at the boy with blue hair. His eyes were kind of interesting. One was blue the other was red.<p>

"Kufufufu~ thanks Chikusa now we must continue with my plan" He said. I stared at him.  
>"-who are you?-" I asked. He didn't understand which of course wasn't that surprising.<p>

"How cute" He said picking me up. I only stared at him. I didn't really think he was a threat to me. I just knew that he was going to hurt me.  
>"I'm Mukuro Rokudo" He introduced himself.<p>

'you are not a bad guy' I thought to myself. I nestled against him startling him.  
>"such a cute little princess" He said to me. I felt happy he said that but didn't affect me as much as when Tsuna says it to me. I wonder if that's the work of love. It still so mysterious.<p>

Mukuro person was curious about me. I think he tried to tap into my mind. He totally failed to do so, I don't why he failed. It just wasn't meant for him to be in my mind.

I saw that Hibari Kyouya guy again. He came down a day later to challenge Mukuro. He lost because Mukuro played dirtied. Hibari was captured . I sort of liked Hibari so, I went to visit him often. He taught a cute little bird as he was captured. I would lick his wounds to sooth the pain. Hibari was like one of those great friends I had. He petted me.

'Is it weird to feel as if I'm cheating on Tsuna?' I thought to myself. I didn't mind the attention. I liked it a lot. I started to miss Tsuna. Mukuro fed me snacks. I took it but I was so use to being spoiled by Tsuna. I could tell there was a lot going on. I didn't pay attention. I stuck around Mukuro for one reason. That was because I felt like, it was a must thing to do for Tsuna's benefit.

I didn't really pay attention to his lackeys. I know Mukuro cared for them. He didn't show it but I saw it and felt it. I was sensitive to this kind of thing so could you blame me. I was happy to see Tsuna when he came with my father the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>PumpkinDreamer: <strong>In all honesty I'm just glad that I posted in a story cause its been way to long for me, well till the next time ~


	3. Chapter 3

**PumpkinDreamer: **just enjoy this story! i worked really hard!oh and im sorry for spelling mistakes, Remeber, I dont own KHR or Pokemone just reminding you cause, I can

* * *

><p>"-Tsuna!- " I called his name seeing him with my dad. Mukuro picked me up before I could run to him.<p>

"Your staying here little one" Mukuro placed me down next to him.  
>"-but I want my Tsuna, I feel as if I been cheating on him lately-" I whined. Mukuro just stared at me. I stared back at him. Where deep inside those eyes of his were hints of loneliness.<p>

There was evil but for some odd reason. I can see past all of that. I asked myself how that was possible since his lackeys were surely attacking all of Tsuna's friends. I saw the pain in them. I put my paw on his face. He looked at me shock.  
>I smiled at him genuinely. There was was switch in his emotions. I knew because I saw and felt it in his eyes.<p>

"Kufufufu~ you will wait and watch here as I take Tsuna's body" Mukuro said.  
>"-eh? That sounds kind of wrong-" I said but sat down.<p>

"-do you want, Mukuro , Tsuna is going to win-" I said already feeling as if I knew what the outcome. I watched the battle between Tsuna and Mukuro. It was a long drawn out battle. In the midst of the battle. I thought about how I was so attached to Tsuna.

I became so attached so easily. He knew the things I said while nobody else didn't. I had a feeling it had something to do with what happened in the past. I think it had to do something with my ancestor. I wondered if all my questioned were buried in the past. That was buried in the past with the first Vongola generation. It would be one of the unexplained reason why were so attached and why Tsuna can understand me so much.

He was losing right now, Mukuro had the upper hand. He was using Gokudera and Hibari with some kind of possession bullet. I saw a change in Tsuna. He ended up winning the battle in the end.

I ran and jumped on Tsuna.  
>"-I knew you would win, Tsuna!-" I smiled brightly at him. Tsuna looked down at me. I faltered from the look he was given me. The emotion was just so intense. I couldn't move or do anything. I was caught in the web of his emotions.<p>

"-Tsuna?-" I had to call him before I drowned in his emotions. He blinked before pulling me close to me. I looked at the ground. I jumped down to look at Mukuro. I looked at him sadly.

"-He's not a bad person-" I said looking down at Mukuro. His lackeys where the same. I touched his cheek.  
>"-I know, we will meet again, Mukuro-" I licked his cheek. When I jumped down from him. He was taken by the Vendice. The aura around them made me think of how dark they were.<p>

I stared at them as they looked back at me.  
>"-you got something to say? You better treat Mukuro nicely or I will pummel you-" I said as one of them tried to attack. I simply hit the chain with my tail.<br>I glared at them daring to take me. I got nothing they can charge for me for. I know of them cause my sister was crying about how they took away Mukuro. On one of the days when I was finished training back when, I was human in my world.

They stared at me more. I stared back there was silence as Tsuna picked me up. He held me protectively.  
>"s-she's not with them, she's with me" Tsuna said hugging me. They said nothing before dragging away Mukuro. I stuck my tongue out at them as they disappeared.<p>

"Hm, your something else, Karla" My father said to me.  
>"-Don't blame me, Mukuro was really good to me, beside's I like Mukuro, he's a good person despite how he hates the mafa-" I said to him.<p>

"-Don't worry , Tsuna, I like you more-" I licked his cheek as he fell to the ground in pain. He squished me which was really painful. I shocked him with my electricity.

I was glad to be home. I missed Mukuro a little, I established a small bond with him. In the short time that he was here. I really couldn't wait to see him again.

Tsuna took the time healing from his battle with Mukuro. I couldn't help but feel that something was going to happen. It had to do something with me. I just had this feeling. That I was going to see Tsuna in a long time. He took me out on the day he was fully healed.

He took around Namimori. It was just me and him. It kind of felt nice since it was just the two of us.  
>'eh? A flower pin' I stared at flower from the display window.<p>

'I really want it' I thought to myself staring at the window. It was so pretty and red. I wanted it so badly. I stared at the flower pin longingly. Tsuna walked to the park he put me down on a bench. I stared at him.

"Wait here , Karla-chan" He said running off somewhere. I sat down on the bench. I looked up at the sky it was the same sky from when I was training alone. I kind of thought of Dino. I hadn't really seen him in a long awhile. I wonder if he's alright. I kind of miss him even more. Tsuna kind of took up most of my thoughts lately. I missed sleeping right next to him. I defiantly feel like I'm cheating on Tsuna.

'I love you' I repeated those words in my head. Those words he said to before finding Mukuro. I don't why it made me feel so warm and fuzzy inside. I really wish, I was human again. Once, I was human would I be able to return to him.

'will I be able to see you Tsuna? To love you? To be with you?' Those haunting thoughts of with no answers. Why does this always have to happen to me. I was distracting feeling Tsuna hand on my forehead.

"I'm back" He smiled at me. I never been so captivated by his smile. He showed me that exact same flower. I was longing for at that shop. I looked at him shocked.

"I got this for you" Tsuna said putting it on me. It fitted perfectly since it was like a ribbon. He tied to my ear. I felt so pretty after wards. He petted my head. I hugged him.

"-Thank you, Tsuna-" I said as he brought me home. I was brought home staring at the sky. My dad looked at me. I stared at Tsuna. He gave me something. I was to grateful to him. I stared down at him some more.

I jumped down pulling out something out. It was beaded case that my dad got me. He watched me with interest. I stared to make a beaded necklace. I was missing something so I left through the window. I ran down the street of Namimori. I stopped in a cave. I dug up a the most beautiful gem. I don't know how I found it but it was just something. I knew was here. It held some importance.

I raced backed to the house. I finished the beaded necklace. I had two stones like that so I made one for my dad. He took it after I finished making the necklace. I ended up breaking on accidently made it into a bracelet. Reborn my dad took the one with the necklace.

When morning came. I held out the bracelet.  
>"-I made it for you-" I said to him.<br>"Thank you" Tsuna put the bracelet.

"-because, I have to go now, Tsuna-" I said as he looked at me.  
>"-I don't know why but this is something, I have to do-" I told him.<br>"I can't stop you can, I?" He asked. I looked at him shaking my head. Reborn tied my sword around my body.

"-I will come to you, I promise, that bracelet will be a reminder of my promise to you-" I said to him.  
>"-good bye Tsuna-" I jumped out the window before he could react. I felt tears for some reason pouring down as I ran towards god who nowhere.<p>

I just badly ran relying on my instincts. I fallowed for like five days. I found myself staring at the mansion before me. It looked like the Vongola mansion. I wasn't sure. I had known about the Vongola for quite some time. Tsuna always did complain how doesn't want to be boss. I can smell Dino he was a lot closer. I had to fallow my intuition.

It was something that was probably important. I was in the mansion. There was the Vongola crest. I ignored the crest going into the garden. I snuck passed all the Vongola guards. The garden smelt really nice. I wanted to know what has drawn me here. I started to dig up a spot that smelt like strawberries.

I dug deeper until there was chest. I stared at the chest. It was all wooden. It looked like an old style type of chest. It looked so old. I stared at the box for a long time. I opened the box before smelling the contents. There was a key for the chest. I stared at the key lock before looking at my tail. I turned around putting my tail in the chest.

It opened to my surprise. I pushed the rest of the way opening seeing another Pikachu in the photo with Giotto. The first generation boss. I looked at the note.

'I don't know why, I was turned into this creature or why, I was transported to this world, I just know, that any feelings Ieyasu as of me, I can't return no matter how much, I want to because of the curse, if only I had refuse to take it from that lady, I would never of turned out this way' I read the note. It didn't take long for to find out that it was a diary.

'the sword' I thought to myself looking at the sword.  
>'she said to me that, I was going to a different world, she said that it was something only I can, so I did it, She granted Giotto the ability to speak to me, why? Because it was something, that she wanted him to have, he wasn't even aware but it was all apart of her trap so that I could suffer internally, I forced him away from me, I ran from him because it was for the future, I broke his heart as much as it pained me, I had to do this because it was the only way, there would be a future for my child in the future I write this hope that one day, one of my decedents will find this for the sake of both our futures' I read putting down the note.<p>

I turned the note.  
>'This is for you decedent of mine it's the final piece, I don't know what it will do, but it's the only clue into breaking this curse' I stared at the other blank pages. I looked at the stone. It was different kind of stone kind of reminded me of some ancient mage. The thing is that began to glow. I freaked out since my electricity reacted to the stone.<p>

Then everything around me went blank.

When I woke up. I saw the sky again. I was expecting to see Tsuna but something was off. There was there scent but it was different. I couldn't pick up my dad's scent. I couldn't pick up Dino's scent. It was kind of weird. The sky was the same but the smell of the air.

'Did I somehow travel to the past?' I wondered seeing the mansion. I stared at the door. There was something different. I can smell Tsuna's scent from within that room. I could smell Gokudera and Yamamoto. There was Ryohei, Hibari's, Alaude's and Lambo's scent all in this mansion.

'First Generation' I thought making myself way in the mansion.  
>'There's something in this place that is vital! I got to get to it!' I thought to myself running through the mansion. I used my quick speed before stopping into my tracks. I looked at the door.<p>

"-Good Bye Giotto this is the last time, I will be seeing you-" I heard from the other side of the door. I burst through the door. I gave another the other a scare. It was another Pikachu. She looked exactly at me. I tackled her. She rolled with me.

"-AAHH!-" I hit the ground. She glared at me shocking me. I was slightly dazed when she went to attack me. I jumped out of the way as she glared at me.

"-Who are you!?-" She shouted at me.  
>"-ow! Mother of pearl!-" I looked at the other Pikachu. She was glaring at me.<br>"-woah chill, you just startled me-" I said to her.

"-you attacked me!-" She yelled seriously pissed off.  
>"-Look I have no idea why I'm here but if it means anything, I'm stuck with same curse as you!-" I shouted at her.<p>

She looked shock. I stared at her. She walked over to me sniffing me.  
>"-you do have my scent-" She said to me walking around me. She touched the sword.<br>"-The sword does look the same as mine-" She said before sitting down.

"-Wholy hat! Your from way in the future! How the hell did you find your way here!-" She said to me.  
>"-uuh, instinct?-" I answered. She stared at me for a long time.<br>"-I see-" She walked around me. She sat down in thought. I looked over to see Tsuna only to stare at him.

"-wholy hat! Its just like staring at another Tsuna! Oh my gawd! Its Tsuna ancestor!-" I stared at him wide eye'd.  
>"-Tsuna? Is the decedent of Giotto?-" She asked.<br>"-well uh, yes-" I smiled at her.  
>"-well you do you know that he can understand everything were say then right?-" She said to me. I nodded my head.<p>

"-smells just like Tsuna-" I smiled a little.  
>"-oi, are you in love with him or something?-" She asked.<br>"-I don't even know what love is-" I said.  
>"-wow, you really are like me it's scary what is your name?-" She asked.<p>

"-I'm Karla!-" I smiled.  
>"- My name is Freya-" Freya introduced herself.<p>

"-wait a minute you were just about to leave Giotto weren't you?-" I asked.  
>"-what business of this is yours? –" Freya asked crossing her arms.<p>

"-well I hope you know because of your bond with him it lingered for ten generations and I'm sure it because of you two, that s why I'm so close to Tsuna-" I said as Freya stared.

"-Ten generations? Wow, that's a long time for such a bond to last-" She said to me.  
>"-and here I thought, I'd broken it-" Freya said to herself.<p>

"-well apparently you didn't because his feelings for you lingered that long-" I said as she looked at me.  
>"-why are you here in the past?-" Freya asked.<br>"-how am I suppose to know, all I know is that for you to leave Giotto is a really bad idea-" I said to her.  
>"-I don't know why but, you just can't leave him right now-" I said going with what I was feeling inside my hear. I just felt it was so close to the answer.<p>

"-you can't change my mind just because you are my descendant- " She said.  
>"-why are you so stubborn-" I said to her.<br>"-why is it so important for me to stay with him-" She asked.

"-its got to do something with the curse you got to believe me-" I said when she tackled me.  
>"-ow!-" I got up from the ground.<br>"-you know nothing-" She glared at me with her cheeks sparking with electricity.

'oh that's hurts.' I looked at her.  
>"-stay out of my way-" She yelled.<br>"-No way!-" I glared back at her. I said to her.  
>"-I don't know why and I don't know how, but I won't let you give up on whatever it is your trying to do for my sake no for our sake, because now more than ever, I want to stay beside Tsuna and I want to be human again!- " I said.<p>

"-if I half to fight you for it, I will!-" I said as the electricity sparked from my cheeks.  
>"-I promised , I would return to him! I plan on keeping it-" I said as ran towards her. We both collide with each other. The electric power surging through both of us. She tackled. I went flying but recovered. I jumped of the wall head butting her. Freya went flying into the wall she got before charging at me. I jumped out of the way she crashed right into the table.<p>

"-I'm not going to give up-" I said as she glared.  
>"-well, I'm not either-" She said going to attack me with her tail. I jumped out of the way seeing how it broke the wall. I stared wide eye'd.<p>

"-Jesus! Your crazy!-" I shouted as she went to tackle me. I barely dodged.  
>"-please Freya at lease think about the bond you have with Giotto-" I said to her.<br>"-it doesn't have to be this way!-" I shouted as she ran at me. She was so quick that she hit me outside of the room. I went rolling on the floor.

'that hurt' I thought trying to get up. I blinked seeing someone that looked exactly like Hibari. Only his hair was white. I stared in confusion while he stared back at me. I looked over jumping out of the way of Freya's attack towards me. I landed on the ground.

"-what do you know about our bond-" She glared.  
>"-I know it is enough that's lasted so long, please, you got to trust this with me this, I know there is way to brake it and there's no reason to make it painful for the both of you-" I said as she glared at me even more.<p>

"-I refuse to listen to you-" She said.  
>"-you are so stubborn! It's frustrating! Don't you understand this is only going to hurt you even more! And I know that's the last thing Giotto would ever want you to do to yourself!-" I shouted. Freya glanced at Giotto. She then looked at me.<p>

"-a-and beside's I feel as though, you will lose him forever if you leave this time, and just the thought of that is a little unbearable you know cause it will feel like, I will lose Tsuna, I wouldn't be able to bear that thought-" I said as a tear fell from eyes.

Freya stared at the ground. I looked at her as she was struggling with something with in herself.  
>"-Freya! Please!-" I pleaded. When something grabbed me.<br>"-eh!?-" I looked shocked as I was pulled into the air.

"-Aaah! Let me go!-" I cried. Freya jolted looking up.  
>"-Karla!-" She shouted. I watched as she was getting further away, I was so close in convincing her not leave him. I blinked seeing a sparks of electricity.<p>

"-LET HER GO!-" I heard Freya shouted as this bolt of lightning hit the helicopter. The rope was cut as I fell.

"-Aah!-" I screamed falling towards the ground. I was caught by the scruff of the neck. My eyes were tightly closed. When I was set down on the ground. I opened my eyes looking up at Freya who was staring down at me.

"- don't think this means anything!-" Freya glared at me. She pushed to the side. I wince in pain.  
>"-honestly-" She licked my wounds that she created. It was strangely soothing.<p>

"-owie!-" I cried as she licked a really sore spot.  
>"-impressive, your wounds are already healing-" She said sitting down. She stared at me. Then looked at the flower on my ear.<br>"-oh what a pretty flower-" She said to me.  
>"-Tsuna got it for me-" I replied. Freya stared at her. She walked towards Giotto.<p>

"-Will you forgive me? For almost breaking your room and smashing your wall to bits, oh and for almost leaving you again-" Freya said. I looked at her feeling happy.

"Of course" Giotto said picking her up. He kissed her on the forehead. It was weird watching the scene. It was like mirror image of what Tsuna did to me.

I sparkled because I got through her to and it suddenly felt like. The bond that was almost broken repaired instantly.

"-you-" Freya looked at me. I stared at her she was now on Giotto's shoulder.  
>"- I'm not exactly sure why you suddenly came from the future, but something tells me that something really big is about to happen-" Freya looked up at the sky.<br>"-you know, I get that same feeling-" I smiled.  
>"-Also try to mention about the future it you know anything it can jeopardize the future-" Freya said to me.<p>

"-Okay-" I smiled.  
>"-also, Giotto can understand us so don't you dare mention something from the future cause he can hear it to! Thus causing a rift! Got it!-" Freya shouted.<br>"-okay , okay-" I waved it off before noticing a while lily on her ear.

"-oh my, Did Giotto give you that white lily?-" I asked. Freya blinked.  
>"-s-so what if he did?-" Freya looked away from me.<p>

"-Tsuna gave me this, I kind of feel like, I've lived through what you did with Giotto almost-" I said feeling a little happy.  
>"-well things might be similar, but something tells me its going to be different-" Freya said. I looked at her confused.<br>"-because unlike me you might actually have a future-" Freya said sadly.

"-what do you mean by that?-" I asked.  
>"-Karla my dear with every curse there comes great sacrifice and to break such a curse the cause to cure it can be even greater then we can imagine-" Freya said to me.<p>

"-Really?-" I stared at the ground.  
>"-I don't know if I want to break it anymore-" I said looking a little sad.<br>"-well since you are here, you have to and return to him, and realize just how much you love him-" Freya smiled.

"-eh? Love?-" I marveled over those words.  
>"-heh, you are so in love with him, that you don't even know how much you love him-" Freya looked at me all amused.<p>

"-oi, I feel as if your making fun of me-" I said to her. Freya hummed a little.  
>"-come one to, Giotto's other shoulder, I will share him just this once-" Freya said.<p>

"-I don't know it feels weird, because its Tsuna ancestor, I feel like I'm betraying him in some way-" I said.  
>"-get up here!-" She ordered glaring. I jumped on his shoulder in fright.<br>"-your scary-" I said to him.  
>"-believe me, I can be much more scarier-" Freya said to me. I gulped a little as she showed me the ropes in the mansion.<p>

She introduced me to Giotto finally even though, I kind of knew who he was in the beginning. She introduced me to the other residents. There was G, Aluade, Knuckles, Asari, Lampo and Spade. They were like the mirror images of Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo , Hibari and Mukuro. It was almost fascinating.

Freya played around with me. We were having so much that everyone all watched with a smile. It's been a day since, I've been in the past.

"Ha ha, they really are identical, she really is descendent of Freya" Asari laughed. I hopped on Asari.  
>"-why does he have a pointy hat?' I asked poking the hat.<br>"-I don't know but it's Asari so its fine-" Freya said. I poked his hat again.

"-I wonder if I can fit in there-" I said.  
>"-you won't believe me, I already tried-" Freya saids. I laughed. Asari pet me on the head. I loved the attention. I walked over to G. I jumped on him. He stared at me as I touched his face.<p>

"-Woah, cool tattoo's-" I said touching the tattoo.  
>"-stop it seriously its kind of scary how alike we are-" Freya said pulling my tail.<br>"-ow! My tail that hurts!-" I cried.  
>"-your fault stop touching G-" Freya said.<br>"-let go of my tail!-" I glared shocking her. Freya was jolted she fell backwards.

I licked my tail.  
>"-there , there its okay little tail, she didn't mean to hurt you-" I said licking my tail. Freya glared at me.<br>"-why you little, your going to pay for that!-" Freya said. I looked at her.  
>"- help! She's going to murder me!-" I jumped out of the way. She landed on G who grunted a little. She grabbed me by the tail then slammed me on the table.<p>

"-itai!-" I cried. I think there was a crack in the table now.  
>"-of course, I'm the winner-" Freya said. I glared at her.<p>

"-YOU BIT MY TAIL!-" I glared at her. Freya smirked at me.  
>"-yup what are you going to do about it?-" Freya asked. I tackled her. She went rolling across the table.<br>"-you are so going to pay!-" I said to her.  
>"-really? Come on then, show me what you got, my dear decedent, I want to see how worthy you are of the Vongola name-" Freya mocked sparks of electricity came from her cheeks.<p>

We both glared at each other.  
>"-Testing me?-" I asked.<br>"-I have to be sure , you can survive everything that's thrown at you, its responsibility of your ancestor-" Freya said as she shocked me with her electricity. I have to say that was one powerful shock.

The shock of her electricity was so extreme. I felt so weak compared to her.  
>"-nngh!-" I was down. I never felt such power before. Freya was really a force to be reckoned with bring me down so easily.<p>

"-is that really all you got? Don't expect to survive anything if your this weak!-" She glared harshly at me. She twice as much power. She then charged at me. She hit me so hard I went flying straight into the wall leaving a huge indent. I landed on the ground as she stared down at me. I felt so helpless under her intense gaze.

* * *

><p><strong>PumkinDreamer: ;o; <strong>sorry man, I just remebered what the last chapter was like, please do read it, and enjoy it!


	4. Chapter 4

**PumkinDreamer: ** This is my final chapter of this story! Enjoy it! please? lol okay sorry being a bug you may read it.

* * *

><p>I was on the ground panting feeling the strike at full force. Freya was still on the table.<br>"-for you to bare such a responsibility you can't afford to be weak, get up!-" She yelled at me. I struggled to get up. Freya was just so strong. I didn't know she had such freak power with in herself.

"-I told you one I will tell you again get up!-" She yelled shocking me. The shock was even greater as harder for me to get from the ground.  
>Her intense gaze became strong as she powered me down with her electricity.<p>

'I don't know, If , I can she so strong so powerful' I thought trying to get up. My whole body was shaking as she glared at me. She was challenging me with all of being. I felt like the electricity was going to kill me because it was intense.

I looked at her eyes. The look in here eyes. T he strong emotion she held in them. She was doing this for my sake. She was trying to get me stronger. There were no lies in her eyes. She held this strong revolution within herself. I saw unconditional love in her eyes.

I stood up slowly despite the overwhelming force of her power. When I was fully standing up. Freya released her attack. I looked at her so dazed before passing out the floor. I think I saw her smiling.

When I woke up, my head felt all funny. Freya was sitting beside on the table. The first generation were all still sitting down. I looked at her as she looked at me.

"-you can take quite the blow can't you?-" Freya asked.  
>"-how long was I out?-" I asked.<br>"-hour, Giotto ordered everyone to stay here-" She said to me.  
>"-why?-" I asked.<br>"-because your apart of the Vongola, he just couldn't leave you like me-" Freya said as I sat my head was all wobbly.

"-I see, plus you took my electricity like a champ-" Freya smiled.  
>"-ugh, everything hurts-" I said to her.<br>"-just convert all that electricity into your power, since its not really suppose to hurt you-" Freya said. I blinked as she shocked me.

"-aagh!-" I felt her power.  
>"-you better find away before my electricity destroys you completely-" Freya said to me. The strong power of hers was so much. I wonder how she became so strong. I couldn't take it anymore. I took in the electricity and I flung it right at her. She was hit pretty good flying straight into the wall next to Aluade.<p>

Freya got up on the table.  
>"-Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about baby!-" She sparkled at me.<br>"-how are you not hurt?-" I asked in disbelief.  
>"-come now, I'm the proud princess of the Vongola Primo, well first Princess, don't take me so lightly, or you will be sorry-" Freya said.<p>

"-Princess huh?-" I stared at her.  
>"-beside's from the looks of it, you've lived a totally different life then me even when you were human-" Freya said to me.<p>

"-What do you mean?-" I asked.  
>"-my life is full of blood shed, hatred , pain and betrayal, hell the moment, I was brought into this world, I had to literally fight my way to survive-" Freya said. I stared at her.<p>

"-you, I can see you were loved brought into a good family, your hands aren't stained like mine-" Freya patted my head.  
>"-you were cherished, Loved and still hold that innocent's that was lost to me a long time ago-" Freya said to me.<br>"-Freya?-" I tilted my head. She looked at my flower.  
>"-I wish, I wish,you can stay the way you are but the mafia way is harsh, your life is going to get harsher even if you break the curse-" Freya said.<p>

"-don't ever lose whose you are-" Freya said to me seriously.  
>"-don't ever forget, remember everything even if its damn right painful-" Freya looked me in the eyes.<br>"-because it's the only way to move forward not matter how hard it may be-" She said.

I stared as she licked dirt of my cheek. She smiled at me. I don't know why but I felt so sad. I hugged her.  
>Freya blinked. I cried for no reason.<p>

"-Awe! You are so cute, there , there, it will be okay" Freya said as she patted me on the back. She made me feel like she was a mother. That I never had. I felt so grateful for her. I don't know why but I was crying for her. It was like, I can feel the sadness in her., That darkness in her heart. I know she had Giotto but the pain was still there. That hollow feeling insider her.

"-Man, when you are like this, there is just no way, I can let you go" She said to me. I cried till, I fell asleep again.  
>"-Thank you, Karla-" She whispered before I fell asleep.<p>

There were flowers in the garden. That I woke up in, it felt like a flower bed to me. Freya put a flower crown over me. I stared at her as she smiled at me. She was playing around me. I felt happy as she let me chase her around the mansion. She jumped on Giotto.

She licked his cheek as he smiled. I dived on to them.  
>"-I want to be a part of this-" I said as she laughed.<br>"-you already are-" Freya smiled.

"-we got to find a way to break the curse-" Freya said to me. I blinked at her.  
>"-I don't want you to be away from your most treasured person any longer then you half to-" Freya said to me.<p>

"-Tsuna-" I felt all happy inside. Freya smiled.  
>"-ha ha, you should see your face, you are so in love!-" Freya grinned.<br>"-he said, he loved me-" I told her.

"-oh my gawd! Kyaa~so kawaii-" She twirled me around.  
>"-present you the tenth generation princess-" Freya bowed.<br>"-I'm not, besides he likes someone else-" I said Freya looked at me.

"-Then snatch him away from her, kind of what I did for Giotto-" She admitted.  
>"-what!?-" I looked shocked.<br>"-Mmm, though there still together but I'm fine with that-" Freya said.  
>I stared at her in shock.<p>

"-though it is so fun rubbing it in her face that Giotto cherishes me more than her, serve's her right, I saw him first-" Freya said. She looked at Giotto before smiling.

"-eh? Then why?-" I asked.  
>"-Because, there is really no future for me, I don't want to leave Giotto but it is out of my reach, he's human, I'm not, I won't die a human-" Freya said to me. I looked at her feeling a little sad.<p>

"-Karla, you have a much brighter future it's something, I expect from my great granddaughter ya got it?, beside's I've never felt so honored in meeting you, nobody gets this chance in a lifetime-" Freya smiled.

"-This is my fate, I've already accepted it a long time ago-" Freya licked my tears.  
>"-its just so sad-" I said feeling myself tear up more.<br>"-don't worry when the times come it will hurt but you will be fine-" Freya said.

"-you know Freya, you are so gentle and your heart is kind, you are so strong seemingly to bare the world on your back-" I said to her.  
>"-Really? Anything else to add?-" She asked.<br>"- yes, I do, because of the way you are, you are doing things alone, you aren't trusting those close to you and your baring all that pain by yourself, why can't you at least give that a little to Giotto, so you're not so alone-" I said to her.

Freya pinched my cheek.  
>"-look at you talking as if you know me-" She said to me.<br>"-itai! It hurts!-" I cried as she pulled my cheeks.

"-you should take your own advice you know, I bet you came here leaving Tsuna all by himself to worry you-" Freya said.  
>"-yes but, I never once kept my pain from him, I let him bare my pain a little even its hard for me to do it-" I said as she pinched my cheek. She let go of my cheek.<p>

"-hn? You really are something Karla-" Freya said to me. I stared at her in confusion.  
>"-what do you mean?-" I asked tilting my head.<br>"-I'm glad-" Freya looked at the sky.  
>"-you didn't turn out like me completely-" She said giving me noggin.<br>"-hey!-" I whined.

"-ha ha, looks like Giotto isn't the only one who saved me-" Freya smiled at me. I stared at her.  
>"-eh? What do you mean?-" I asked as she hugged me.<br>"-let me hold you like this for a little awhile, then I will let you fallow your intuition-" She said to me.  
>"-why?-" I asked.<br>"-Shh, let me relish in this moment, I'm not ready to be cruel to you" Freya said. Giotto never really said anything. I looked at him as Freya held me closer to her.

I didn't really complain. I wanted this moment to last forever. It was like all my other moments in life it didn't last. Freya trained me ruthlessly. She literally brought me down to me knee's in training. She was being as bad as my father. My small body hurt all over. She didn't give me time to rest. She constantly pushed me over my limits.

I think a month passed by so fast. I barely had time to blink. Freya was the greatest teacher. I had ever had because of her. I was able to control the electricity. That anything like electricity didn't hurt me anymore. I felt so grateful and I loved her so much. The rest of the Vongola treated me as their own.

The training stopped as my instincts flared up. I walked towards the door. There stood a woman who looked at all of us. Freya looked at her.

"So you were right" The lady said looking at me. I stared at her. Freya looked at her.  
>"-I am, so, tell her how to break the curse-" Freya said glaring at her.<p>

"That sword was from another world, you know, it was forged million years ago, in one world, The one who completed the blade was from a different world, Two different worlds were the blade was made only to be tainted by the one who first started the blade, he was killed with his blood spilled on the incomplete blade" she said.  
>" The curse was placed by the one who finished the blade, Freya's family was the one who ended up with the blade, it was said that her father finished it who activated the curse completely" She explained.<br>"He had found the blade by it appearing right before his eyes" The lady smiled.

"-Really?-" I looked amazed. Freya stared at her.  
>"-I didn't know that-" She said to her.<br>"you were originally from the same world as Karla, you already knew that, The curse was place on you because you were the first to ever touch the blade in its complete form" The lady went silent. I watched her for a minute.

"you remember don't you? You slaughtered your own family, you were transported to this world in that form suitable as punishment for your crimes" She explained.

"-well, I understand, I've caused a crime, Karla isn't a criminal, I may have dirtied my hands, but I don't want her to suffer because of me-" Freya glared.  
>"So you repent for all that you have done" The lady said eyeing her suspiciously.<br>"-if it means to change her back to a human and to finally be rid of my past, Then I will-" Freya said.

"The she will be cured but the price" The lady looked at me and then at Freya.  
>"will be one of your lives, the both of you have to fight to the death in front of the Vongola family you both love so much" The lady said. My eyes widen in shock.<p>

"-if she wins, she will get to be back to that time and human?-" Freya asked.  
>"Yes" The lady smiled at the two of us.<p>

"-But Freya-" I looked at her.  
>"-I will do it, it then-" She said. She looked at me.<br>"-I can't-" I said.  
>"Then let the fight begin" The lady said. I was tackled harshly into the couch. I got up painfully as Freya attacked me head on. She was even more ruthless on me. She hit me with so much power. I was starting to feel a little frightened.<p>

I didn't want to fight her to the death. She kept on attacking me relentlessly. I felt the blood on my head. She kept on attacking without another word. I got up from the floor. The sweet smile she gave me. The endless tortures training she put me through. The way she loved me unconditionally.

"-you have Tsuna to return to! Don't you dare let me kill you! Or I will never forgive you-" She said to me. She shocked me hard. I had no choice but the use her power against her. I started to attack her back. We fought against each other. It was like electricity against electricity. The sparks of lightening in the room was so intense.

The battle went on for awhile. I would dodge in attacking her. She used her brute force. It was like we here evenly matched. There was no gain in this fight. It was at a completely stalemate. That's when she brought out her sword.  
>She was even better with her sword. She almost hit me a few times. I had to use my speed to dodged. My intuition to predict where she was going to attack me first. Her blade almost cut me a few times. I was quick to dodge. She went to strike me I managed to grab my blade. I had caught it in mid air. I attacked her.<p>

Our blades clashed as we both jumped to each other fighting. It was odd feeling fighting like we were for the past month. I felt it in my heart. No,We both felt it our heart that bond that was created. That bond that was never going to be destroyed. She loved me even know as we fought to death.

I strucked her as hard as I could despite. That feeling in my heart. The feeling of being ripped and torn to shreds. It only took me a minute to realize. That she let me hit her. My blade cut right through her. I looked at her shock. I was sure she was fighting her hardest.

Freya fell forwards. I ran forward catching her. She smiled at me.  
>"-I'm sorry, I know you will hate me for throwing away the match, but if it means that you will live, then I don't mind throwing away my life-" She said to me. I felt the tears slowly beginning to form.<p>

"-why?-" I asked quietly.  
>"-because, I love you , is the simple reason, if given up my life means that you can live for a brighter future, I'm okay with that-" She smiled as her tears form.<br>"-you know, I wish I could of stayed longer with you and Giotto-" She started to cry as she smiled. I tried my hardest hold back my tears.

"-Live for me, Karla, live the life, I've always wanted, " She said.  
>"-don't talk as if your saying good bye-" I said to her biting my lips.<br>"-heh, Thank you, Karla" She whispered to me. She was gone a moment later.

"-NOOO!-" I screamed crying into her. She was dead. I really killed her. She wasn't going to be coming back.  
>"It's been decided" The lady said. I looked at her.<br>"-no, way, I she, don't take her away from me-" I cried as her body rose.

"The heaven have spoken, the final judgment of Freya has been decided her, the cursed of the blade shall be lifted" The lady said to me.  
>"Karla, You are now free'd of the curse" The lady looked at me sadly. I was left crying on the ground. Freya's body disappeared.<p>

"I'm sorry but this is how it's got to be" The lady said. My body felt light as I drowned myself in tears.  
>'perhaps, it's time, I took away that one precious thing from you, don't worry you will get it back one day, but this is a requirement for the cure' The lady said to me through my mind.<br>'you are no longer allowed to have memories of your previous world or feelings for your most loved person this is the fate of the curse being lifted, Good bye Karl' The lady said.  
>'NOOO! Give me back my memories give me back Tsuna, give everything back!' I cried out as loud as I can. I faded into the darkness of my mind with nothing but tears staining my cheeks.<p>

-Switching to Normal- POV-

Giotto stared at the blood stained carpets. He heard the final judgment of the woman who took Freya away from him. He picked up the lily on the carpet. His memories flashed of the girl who was only a creature went through his mind.

"Primo" G called for him. Giotto thought of Freya. He felt tears streaming down his cheek.  
>"Never" Giotto said. His guardians all looked at him.<br>"I will never let go of my feelings for her, even if it kills me for, Karla's sake" His lips were quivering.  
>"help me this one last time" Giotto looked at them pleadingly.<br>"This is for Freya our little princess and for her beloved granddaughter, no matter what's happened remember they were always here bringing us joy, may this record of today never be recorded instead buried in our hearts" He said to them as his tears fell freely.

"For the woman, I loved could of loved" Giotto kissed the lily. G, Alaude, Asari, Lampo, Spade and Knuckles all circled around him.  
>"our own oath for them" Giotto said. All their rings glowed brightly.<br>"not even heaven will break this from us" Primo said. The Vongola pledged a sacred oath. That no one knew about even after they broke apart.

"I'm sorry, Freya, up till the end, I couldn't save you" Giotto thought looking up at the sky. He would always remember that strange little creature. That stumbled into his life on one cold winter day.

* * *

><p><strong>PumpkinDreamer: <strong>I will admit, I shredded tears writing this part, I will write a sequal to this, I will do it! anways tell me how you felt about the story, so good bye fore now, oh yeah sorry for any spelling mistakes and grammer error will bye~


End file.
